Hieidi
by Demon do Fogo
Summary: El pobre e inocente Hieidi se ve obligado a ir a la casa del Kuwabuelo, pero ahi hace muchisimos amigos asi que no le fue tan mal (mi primer fic, piedad) Este va dedicado a Watari!
1. De que se rie?

Hieidi

Hecho en la enferma mente de Demon do Fogo

Pues por fin, un fic que va hecho pa publicarse o-o soy amigo de Watari Zeal (jejeje tenía que presumirlo XD) y ella me convenció después de mucho insistirme, rogarme y suplicarme, que entrara a 

**Flash back (aaah como me gusta esa frase XD)**

Watari Zeal dice:

Entra a y a ver si publicas algún fic

Demon do Fogo dice:

Está bien o-o

**Fin del Flash back**

Como ven, yo no soy nada fácil, nonono - 

Capitulo 1: ¿De qué se ríe?

Hieidi llegó después de su largo camino con su madre Genkai (tan ruca y todavía tiene hijos XD está bien, Hiei tiene sepa cuántos millones de años o-o)

Hieidi: ¡No estoy tan viejo!

Genkai: ¡Y yo tampoco!

Esta bien, ya no se ofendan, fue cura no pasa nada... ejem... llegó finalmente a su destino en las montañas. A el no le agradaba mucho la idea de vivir con su ermitaño abuelo, pero su madre pensó que 'ya se le pasaría' (que madre tan considerada), lo que si es que Genkai ya necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones, y con Hieidi molestando pues... entonces decidió llevarlo con el abuelo.

Hieidi: Pero yo no quiero...

Genkai: ¡Cállate! - Voy a disfrutar de mis vacaciones te guste o no

Hieidi: Está gueno ;---;

Entraron a la pequeña cabaña de las montañas (ah, como chingué con la ñ XD) donde el abuelo los esperaba, con su mirada fría y distante, pero al ver la de Hieidi aún más amenazadora que la de él, puso su usual cara de estúpido

Kuwabuelo: ¡Oye! Yo no tengo cara de estúpido u-ú

Se, se, lo que digas ¬¬ bueno, entonces dijo

Kuwabuelo: ¡Pensé que dijiste que me traerías una linda nietecita! Y me traes un nieto ;----;

Genkai: Si te decía que era nieto no ibas a aceptar ¬¬ además, es lindo

Kuwabuelo: ¡Pero es un hombre!

Genkai: ¿Y? ¿Qué querías hacerle a tu nietecita? ¬¬

Kuwabuelo: ¿Y----yooooo? Naaaaaada, ¿dudas de mi?

Genkai: Bueno, ya no me importa, solo toma al niño y lárgate

Kuwabuelo: La que se tiene que ir eres tú ¬¬

Genkai: Aaaah posi, bueno, me voy

Hieidi: ¡Noooo! ¡No me dejes con este gigante que tiene cara de idiota! ;-----;

Kuwabuelo: Cuida tus palabras enano ¬¬

Genkai: Me estoy yeeeeendoooo (en tono de canción)

Hieidi: ¿Bromeas? Ya estás en el aeropuerto ¬¬

EN EL AEROPUERTO  
  
Genkai: Errr... seeee ¿y? ¬¬

EN LAS MONTAÑAS

Kuwabuelo: ¿Cómo llegó tan pronto?

Hieidi: Es muy rápida u-u

Kuwabuelo: Hummm bueno, creo que tendré que hacerme cargo de ti ¬¬ ven, te mostrare tu habitación

Hieidi: Pues ya que...

Y así, el nietecito y el abuelo hicieron una hermosa amistad, mientras Hieidi y Kuwabuelo subían las escaleras, platicaban alegremente sobre lo felices que estaban de conocerse

Kuwabuelo: Yo esperaba una linda nietecita, no un apestoso enano como tú ¬¬

Hieidi: Pues yo no estoy muy contento de que mi abuelo sea un idiota pervertido - 

Kuwabuelo: ¡No soy idiota! - y no soy pervertido

Hieidi: ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso vete al pozo! No creas que no lo sé, escuché tus planes malévolos - 

Kuwabuelo: ¿Cuáles planes malévolos?

Hieidi: Demasiadas telenovelas o-o

Kuwabuelo: ¿No crees que las escaleras son muy largas?

Hieidi: Tú deberías saberlo, es tu casa

Fue entonces que notaron que estaban tratando de subir en escaleras movedizas que iban hacia abajo u-u

Kuwabuelo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto es estúpido!

Hieidi: Incluso más que tú

Kuwabuelo: Lo escuché ¬¬ ¡Yo nunca he tenido escaleras eléctricas! ¡VIVO EN LAS MONTAÑAS!

Pues se me antojo que tuvieras escaleras eléctricas, ¿algún problema? - 

Kuwabuelo: Pues... ¡sí!

Aaaah que lastima, el pobre deforme va a llorar

Kuwabuelo: Te lo estás buscando ¬¬

Mira como tiemblo - 

Kuwabuelo: ¡Ahí te voy, cabrón!

Ay, si, como ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió! ;-----;

Kuwabuelo: Tú te lo buscaste u-ú

Hieidi: o-o ¿podríamos tal vez dejar de subir estas escaleras que nos llevan hacia abajo y tomar las normales?

Kuwabuelo: Seee, creo que es lo mejor

Snif... y así el abuelo y el nietecito subieron las escaleras normales y llegaron a la nueva habitación de Hieidi

Hieidi: No puedo creerlo o-o ¿en verdad esta porquería será mi cuarto? ¿Qué, no tenías algo mejor? ¬¬

Kuwabuelo: Pues si tenía, pero era para la hermosa nietecita, y ya que tu no eres una hermosa nietecita ¬¬

Hieidi: Viejo pervertido ¬¬

Kuwabuelo: Se, se, lo que digas u-ú mira, ahí hay algunos vestidos y después podrás salir a jugar con el pastor

Hieidi: Espera, espera... ¿dijiste vestidos? ¡¿Qué acaso no ves que soy hombre?!

Kuwabuelo: ¬¬ invertí todo mi dinero en esos vestidos para mi linda nietecita, así que o te los pones, o te los pones - 

Hieidi: Pero tu eres hombre, debo suponer, puedes darme ropa - 

Kuwabuelo: ¡Ja, ja y requete ja! ¿Y crees que te van a quedar? No me hagas reír ¬¬ anda ponte un maldito vestido y sal a jugar con el pastor - 

Hieidi: Ah, qué guevos ¬¬

Kuwabuelo: ¡Y no se permiten groserías en esta casa!

Hieidi: ¡Me vale abuelo! Yo puedo decir lo que quiera u-u se llama libertad de expresión ¬¬

Kuwabuelo: ¬¬ pero no se usa en caso de groserías

Hieidi: Cállate ruco u-ú ya me canse de ti, ándale, vete

Kuwabuelo: ¡Pero recuerda mis palabras!

Hieidi: ô-ó ¿cuáles?

Kuwabuelo: Ningunas o-o

Y el Kuwabuelo se fue feliz porque ahora tendría la compañía de su adorable nieto, mientras el nieto se vestía feliz porque conocía a su abuelito

Hieidi: Maldito ruco, ojalá se muera, desearía nunca haberlo conocido - 

Entonces se vio un resplandor azul, y una estrella parecía convertirse en una hermosa hada que bajo hacia la cabaña... pero solo fue una ilusión óptica, ya que en realidad solo eran fuegos artificiales que aventaba Genkai por la felicidad que le traía el estar de vacaciones

Hieidi: Malditos cuentos de hadas ¬¬ nunca suceden cuando los necesitas

Hieidi escogió un hermoso vestido negro de manga larga, era precioso

Hieidi: No esta mal o-o ahora voy por unos pantalones ¬¬

Comenzó su misión imposible yendo al cuarto de Kuwabuelo, mientras la tonadita sonaba

Hieidi: Calla esa maldita música, el idiota va a sospechar ¬¬

Muy bien, Hieidi fue en misión imposible EN SILENCIO a la habitación de Kuwabuelo y encontró unos pantalones negros perfectos, solo que demasiado largos para él, así que sacó sus tijeras y con sumo cuidado...

Hieidi: ¡Mueraaaaaaan!

Cortó los pantalones hasta que le quedaron a la perfección u-u

Hieidi: Y dice mi madre que no sirvo para nada, ¡pues que se chingue ella también! - 

Y Hieidi bajó sin que Kuwabuelo lo notara, salió de la casa y aspiro el aroma de las montañas

Hieidi: Puaj huele a chivo O 

Yusukedro: ¿Pues que esperabas? Aquí venimos a pastorear a las ovejas, chivos y vacas n-n

Hieidi: Seguro tu eres el pastor o-o qué chido u-u

Yusukedro: Seee, mira, tengo un Puu n-----n

Puu: Puu (aaaah que original - )

Hieidi: ô-ó ¿y es todo lo que tienes?

Yusukedro: o-o eeeem... ¡no! Tengo a Copo de Yukina

Copo de Yukina: Hola n-n

Hieidi: O---O Me pareces familiar

Yusukedro: Pero no la conoces ¬¬ también tengo a Koenma saltarín

Koenma Saltarín: Qué vergüenza ;-----;

Hieidi: ¿Traficas con apariciones, dioses y quizá humanos? O-o porque eso es lo que parece

Yusukedro: Nooooo claro que no - ¿Me crees capaz?

Hieidi: Pues ahora que lo preguntas...

Yusukedro: Bueno, ¿me acompañas a pastorear?

Hieidi: la verdad tengo gueva uOu pero cualquier cosa es mejor que ver a ese maniático ruco idiota - 

Yusukedro: ¿Kuwabuelo? Es un poco fastidioso pero no es tan mal tipo

Hieidi: Se, se, lo que digas u-u ¿y que hacen tus chivos raros? ¬¬

Yusukedro: ¿Qué? Aaaah ellos noooo, no hacen nada n---nU

Hieidi: ¿Entonces para que los cuidas?

Yusukedro: Me encariñe con ellos n---nU

Hieidi: Aaaah

Copo de Yukina: Disculpe, estoy buscando a mi hermano que...

Yusukedro: No lo aburras con tu historia ¬¬

Hieidi: O-o déjala terminar - 

Yusukedro: ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOO!

Y Yusukedro corrió y corrió llevándose con el a su rebaño de una hada de nieve, un dios junior y un Puu disfrazados de chivos - 

Hieidi: o-o ¿qué le pasa? Bueno...

Y a Hieidi no le quedó más remedio que regresar con el idiota, quiero decir, Kuwabuelo

Kuwabuelo: Síguele ¬¬

n----nU no he dicho nada malo, ¿a poco crees que un inocente Demon do Fogo como yo sería capaz de burlarme de ti? Aaaah que cosas te imaginas n---nU

FIN DEL CAP 1

Bueeeeeeeeno, pues por fin, aquí esta n-----n dedicado a Watari Zeal por ser la que me dio la inspiración para escribir fics

**Flash back**

Watari Zeal dice:  
Escribe fanfics o-o

Demon do Fogo dice:  
Está bien o-o

**Fin del Flash back**

Es muy buena amiga ----

Y bien, no espero que les guste el fic ya que pssss son casi puras tonterías XD

Pero cualquier review será recibido -----

Y si quieren agregarme a mi msn no hay problema Y me felicitan o me matan todo lo que quieran ----

¡¡Adeus!!


	2. Yolerei jiju

Hieidi 

Hecho en la mente enferma de Demon do Fogo

Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con este capitulo o-o perdón por la tardanza pero se me olvido que estaba escribiendo fics n-nU

Y bueno... hummm, pues ya, es todo lo que tengo que decir... hummm esperen... hubo alguien que me ofreció publicar mi fic en su page y bueno... no estaría mal o---¬o supongo que sí n-n

Capitulo 2: Yolerei jiju

Hieidi acababa de levantarse y se peino, bueno... dizque se peino y bajo a desayunar con el Kuwabuelo, que le dio pan, queso y leche de chivo.

Hieidi: o-o ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? ¬¬

Kuwabuelo: ¿Por qué?

Hieidi: Porque ayer cenamos lo mismo ¬¬

Kuwabuelo: Pos si, aquí tragamos esto y si quieres tragar, te lo tragas u-ú ¿captas?

Hieidi: ;---; ¿por qué a mi? ¿qué le he hecho yo a este mundo?

A parte de causar guerras y destrucción, creo que nada o-o

Hieidi: Tu te callas ¬¬ tu solo narras, no eres importante u-u

;----; yo si soy importante, yo estoy escribiendo esto

Kuwabuelo: Si, cállate, me quitas fama ò-ó ¿qué no ves que mis admiradores se mueren por verme?

Bueno, ya - la historia no iba así

Hieidi: ¿Y cómo iba?

Pues cállate para que la cuente ¬¬

Ejem... después de tomar su nada variado desayuno, salió a jugar con el extraño pastor Yusukedro y sus chivos o-o

Hieidi: ¿Qué nuevos chivos has conseguido?

Yusukedro: Pues tengo un Tooya Helado y un Jin Soplado o-o

Tooya Helado: ¡Tendrás que pagarme extra por esto!

Jin Soplado: Y a mi ;---; este traje de chivo me hace ver gordo

Todos: ooh eso no es cierto

Todos se acercaron a palmearle la espalda al pobre Jin Soplado que creía que se veía gordo con su traje de chivito u-u

Jin Soplado: Snif ;---; gracias, ya me siento mejor

Y Hieidi y Yusukedro caminaron por las montañas hablando de lo hartante que era comer pan, queso y leche todos los días o-o

Yusukedro: Después te acostumbras u-u

Hieidi: ¿No comen nada más?

Yusukedro: A veces, cuando se mueren los chivos comemos carne de chivo o-o

Copo de Yukina: No quiero morir - 

Hieidi: Oye, tu me estabas contando tu historia O-o

Copo de Yukina: Ah, si, es que estoy buscando a mi hermano que...

Yusukedro: ¿Vieron el cielo este día? Era azul n-nU

Hieidi: o.o

Grillo de Watari: Cri cri

Hieidi: ¡Hey! Creí que me había librado de esa loca

Grillo de Watari: Pos no cierto, hago mi aparición para decirles que después de morir, revivir y morir otra vez, el doctor Muraki ha decido revivir a Watari otra vez porque es adicto a sus fanfics o-o

O sea que por fin actualizara sus fics o-o

Grillo de Watari: Exacto - 

Hieidi: ¿Y por qué lo avisa en este fic?

Me pagara cincuenta pesos n-n

Hieidi: A ver si con eso me pagas cabrón ¬¬

Ya veré, depende de cómo hagas tu trabajo o-o

Copo de Yukina aprovecho que todos estaban entretenidos con el grillo y grito rápidamente

Copo de Yukina: ¡Lo que quería decir es que busco a mi hermano que es el niño prohibido, es mitad koorime y mitad demonio de fuego!

Yusukedro: ¡Nooooo!

Hieidi: O-o que coincidencia, yo también busco a mi hermana que es koorime, y soy mitad koorime y mitad demonio de fuego o-o

Ha de ser mera coincidencia u-u

Hieidi: Si, debe ser o-o

Yusukedro: Si si segurísimo que es n-nU

Koenma Saltarín: Que vergüenza ;---;

Todos: Tu ya deja de decir eso

Koenma Saltarín: ¿Y entonces que digo?

Hieidi: Lo que sea, pero no eso o-ó es desesperante

Koenma: Me gusta el café con soda

Todos: O-O Puaj!!

Yusukedro: bueno, tengo que irme o-o

Yusukedro se fue a toda prisa, llevándose a sus chivos y dejando a Hieidi solo en la montaña que no conocía

Hieidi: ¡Cobarde! ¬¬ todos son iguales

Ejem... la montaña que no conocía o-o

Hieidi: Si, ya escuche

La montaña que NO conocía

Hieidi: ¡Ya! ¡Ya se que no la conozco! Oh, dios O-O

Por fin ú-u

Hieidi: Olvide cargar mi celular ;---;

¡nooooo! ¡No conoces esta maldita montaña!

Hieidi: ¿Y eso qué? ¬¬

Pues que si no la conoces, ¿cómo crees que vas a regresar? ¬¬

Hieidi: Pues no voy a regresar ò-ó O-O ¡oh, no! ¡Quedare atrapado aquí para siempreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ya, no exageres o-o

Hieidi: ;----; espera, tu también estas aquí, ¿si no como hablas con migo?

Hummm si, creo que es lógico

Hieidi: ¿Tu te sabes el camino?

Ahora que lo dices, no ;----;

Hieidi: Pero tu estas escribiendo esto o-o

A, claro, solo tengo que hacer un final feliz n-n

Y Kuwabuelo llego caminando por el horizonte

Kuwabuelo: ¿Enano? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tratando de huir, espero

Hieidi: Me perdí ;---;

Hieidi usa su truco de niño solo, triste y desamparado, con ojitos llorosos y moviendo sus manos como si tuviera frío

Hieidi: ¿Podrías por favor llevarme a casa? ;---;

Kuwabuelo: Esta bien o-o

Y así, Hieidi regreso feliz a su casa junto al Kuwabuelo u-u

o-o ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay de mi? ¡No se regresar! ¡Kuwabuelooooooo!

FIN

Pues bien, aquí esta la segunda parte, medio loca O-o pero es algo o-o por cierto, también tengo que hacerle publicidad a la page de Joker (Watari) asi que entren por favor a o-o y dentro de poco hare un club oficial de joker watari (COJW) para el que le interese, lo patrocinare en la page xD

Adeus!!!


End file.
